Falling All Over Again
by Tibby Rose
Summary: Blair's heartbroken because of Chuck and needs a shoulder to lean on. Enter Dan.


**This is a quick one shot I thought of and had to write. Blair's heartbroken because of Chuck and needs a shoulder to lean on. Enter Dan.**

Blair Waldorf rolled her eyes as her phone beeped. Gossip Girl no doubt

She flicked her phone open and her breath caught in her throat

_Hello Upper East Siders,_

_**C **__was spotted with his latest girlfriend, __**L. **__Isn't that a little too quick? He broke up with __**B **__a mere week ago. But then again, he is __**C. **__Speaking of __**B**__, our ex queen finally showed her face after the break up. A sad face with red puffy eyes. Come on __**B, **__we know you can do better than that._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Blair snapped her phone shut and began to cry again

It was all she had been doing the past week, ever since her break up with Chuck. She had to come to Central Park for a walk to clear her head

It wasn't exactly the best place to burst into tears

"Blair?" asked a voice

She spun around and wiped her eyes

"Hey Humphrey" she choked out

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"It's Chuck" she said, and began to tell him what had happened, from the day they broke up, to now

Dan nodded through the entire thing, and Blair wondered why she was telling him her problem. She hated him, but right now, she didn't care

"It's just, I miss him" Blair finished, and a whole wave of tears washed over her

Dan wrapped his arm around her, and Blair didn't even flinch

"Its okay" he said softly

Blair just sniffed

"Come on" he said

He hailed a cab, then pushed Blair inside and got in after her

Dan gave the taxi driver the address and looked over at Blair

She was resting her head on his shoulder and didn't seem to notice, or maybe care, that they were headed for Brooklyn

They arrived at the loft and Dan paid the driver and led Blair out of the cab

Once they were inside, Dan SAT Blair down on the couch

"Tea, coffee, water?" he offered her

"Tea. No milk, no sugar" said Blair

Dan noticed her voice was dry, probably from all the crying, so he gave her a glass of water first

Blair took it and mumbled a 'thanks'

"Now. You are going to have something to eat and drink, take a shower, because, you look like a mess-no offence" he said quickly

"None taken" she replied. She knew she looked like a disaster

"Then, I'm going to take you home" he continued

"No. Please. Let me stay here, it's better than my house" she begged

Dan hesitated "Okay"

"Thanks"

Blair gave him a slight smile

Minutes later, she was sipping tea and eating the best waffles she had ever tasted

"These are fantastic" she told him and he laughed

She showered quickly then changed into the clothes Dan had laid out for her

It was one of Dan's old shirts and an old skirt of Jenny's

She walked into the main room and gave Dan a smile

"Feeling better?" he asked her and she nodded

At about 5:30, Dan knocked on Jenny's old bedroom door, which was where she was sleeping

"Come on, Blair. Gossip Girl or no Gossip Girl, were going out for dinner" he called

"No" she shouted back, muffled, as her head was in a pillow

"It's either that or cheap, fatty take-away" he replied, hoping that would get her to move

After a moments silence she called "Call Chinese"

Dan laughed

Half an hour later, they were eating Chinese food and watching Breakfast at Tiffany's

"I can't believe you've never watched it" Blair had said

"I only bought it because Serena said it was a good movie" he protested, and Blair merely laughed

For the next month, Blair and Dan would start the mornings with waffles with Tea (for Blair) and Coffee (for Dan)

Dan would then drag Blair outside ignoring all the posts from Gossip Girl that popped up

They would then head home and have salad for lunch (the only thing Blair could cook) and then talk or go an grab a coffee

They would then call some takeaway for dinner and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's

One day, Blair went for a walk and as she did she thought about Dan

After everything she had done to him, she had made his high school years hell and complain about Serena dating him. She was a complete bitch to him.

But he was caring for her after everything that had happened with Chuck, and he was so sweet. They had even become friends

She suddenly noticed something that she thought would never happen

She got back to Dan's as soon as she could and knocked on the door

Dan opened it immediately "Blair, I thought you were going for a walk. I didn't think you'd be back so qui......." but he was cut off as Blair pressed her lips against his

They broke apart and Blair grinned "I love you Dan Humphrey" she told him

He grinned back "I love you to Blair Waldorf"


End file.
